<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Traditions by LibbyWeasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286277">Christmas Traditions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley'>LibbyWeasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, Kasius has no idea what Christmas is, Kasius is Kasius, Mistletoe, Terran traditions, Ugly Sweaters, and Sinara is definitely not a seamstress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Faulnak challenges him to wear ugly sweaters for 25 days, Kasius can’t just say no or he’ll never hear the end of it. He enlists the help of Sinara to help him in exchange for a place in his personal guard. But what he finds is that the Terrans may have some good ideas after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Agents of SHIELD Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Traditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts">TheQueenInTheNorth</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas Lou! I had a lot of fun writing this for you. Hope you enjoy! </p>
<p>I actually started with this prompt and then made it more Kree-friendly: Character A loses a bet and has to wear a different ugly Christmas sweater every day till Christmas. Character B works at a clothes store.</p>
<p>Written for @agentsofchallenges for the secret santa.</p>
<p>Thanks to @agentofship for all her help making this better &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The great hall shone with a sort of opulence only reserved for the most important of occasions. Their guests tonight were potential political allies and Kasius’s father had warned both Kasius and Faulnak to do their best to cultivate an alliance and to not embarrass him in any way. That sounded simple enough, though it never made much sense which things his father found to be an embarrassment and which things he didn’t. </p>
<p>Smoothing down his bright blue robes, Kasius moved to greet the guests. As a younger son his role mostly involved nodding and looking interested, even when he wasn’t, but he was also working on cultivating a slightly bored look that he’d noticed around the table at these kinds of events. Apparently actual interest was also something to be embarrassed about. By the time dinner was nearly over, which consisted of a procession of the most rare and exotic delicacies the chef had been able to procure on such short notice, Kasius was bored. Really and truly bored. </p>
<p>The faces around him were either red from excessive drink, slack-jawed from complete boredom, or full of superiority and arrogance. That last one was really just Faulnak, but it was a travesty that Kasius was forced to look across the table at his face. </p>
<p>“Kasius.” His father’s voice dropped with disdain, though what he could have possibly done to deserve any sort of censure was a mystery. “Tell our guests about your studies.”</p>
<p>At the words, Kasius perked up a bit. It wasn’t like his father to show any interest at all in Kasius’s efforts. But he wasn’t about to let the moment pass by.</p>
<p>“Yes, Kasius,” his brother said with a sneer. “Tell us about your <i>studies</i>.”</p>
<p>Thinking about the most diplomatic approach to the challenge — because that was definitely what it was — he started off carefully. </p>
<p>“My main interest is biology. Particularly those whose biology is similar to the Kree.” Glancing around the faces of those still paying attention, it didn’t seem like he had offended anyone, so he continued. “But I am also studying their cultures.”</p>
<p>“Really?” A bored looking woman next to Faulnak asked the question. He would have found her attractive if she hadn’t been stroking his brother’s arm all through dinner. She obviously had her sights set a little higher. “And what is the most interesting custom you’ve found?”</p>
<p>He considered for a moment. There were some truly fascinating mating rituals, but a glance at his father told him that would be a mistake. </p>
<p>“Well, the Terrans have some interesting traditions.”</p>
<p>A snort from Faulnak told him exactly what he thought of that. </p>
<p>“They do?” The woman seemed surprised, prompting him to continue. Most Kree didn’t think highly of Terrans, though Kasius found them rather fascinating — if a bit backwards and primitive. </p>
<p>“They have a sort of ritual where they celebrate a large star by wearing colorful, extravagant clothing for 25 days.” He cleared his throat. “I believe they are called ugly sweaters.”</p>
<p>“Why would they do that?” She ran her finger around the top of her glass, and Kasius’s eyes followed the movement.</p>
<p>“Presumably to display their wealth and power, but I haven’t found any specific references in my research to back that up.”</p>
<p>Faulnak snorted, and whispered something into his companion’s ear, making her laugh. </p>
<p>“It sounds dumb to me. I bet even <i>you</i> wouldn’t wear those ugly sweaters for 25 days.”</p>
<p>“Of course I could,” he answered immediately, too used to Faulnak bullying him to give an inch.</p>
<p>“Then, let’s see it.” Faulnak fixed him with a look that was all the more threatening for how cold and dead his eyes looked. “Let’s see you worship a star with ridiculous Terran clothing.”</p>
<p>A few of their guests looked on, though they didn’t show much interest in what was happening. But it didn’t matter. Backing down from Faulnak would only make him come up with something more humiliating, no matter that it shouldn’t have been a real challenge. On the other hand, Kasius was basically being handed an excuse to sample Terran culture. </p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>A sneer crossed Faulnak’s face and Kasius realized he’d walked right into a neatly set trap. The woman wasn’t paying him the slightest bit of attention anymore but a glance towards his father showed barely contained fury. </p>
<p>He shook his head, about to argue, but his father gave him a look that silenced him. It looked like he’d done it now, which meant there was nothing to do except move forward.</p><hr/>
<p>“What do you mean you won’t make special robes?” Kasius tried to give his most threatening look to his tailor, the one that his father used on him to cow him into obedience, but it didn’t seem to be working.</p>
<p>“I mean, I am employed by your father. Not you.” The man at least had the decency to look apologetic, which soothed his nerves a bit. “And he has instructed me to work on new court robes, so I’m afraid I won’t be able to make your...ugly sweaters, or whatever you called them.”</p>
<p>With a sniff, the man turned away and returned to his work, leaving Kasius staring at him. For a second he thought about invoking some of his power. He must have some, after all. But then decided against it. There were easier ways of getting what he wanted.</p>
<p>Some time later he found his solution. The soldiers outfitted themselves with armor and clothing from a shop near the barracks. And while the soldiers also <i>worked</i> for his father, he was certain they wouldn’t be taking any direct orders from him, which allowed Kasius to be the one to make the better offer.</p>
<p>He opened the door and was hit with heat and the smell of leather. He didn’t understand these commoners at all. Why they chose to live this way was beyond him. His nose twitched as his eyes adjusted to the dim light until he finally felt like he could speak again.</p>
<p>“Who is in charge here?” His voice boomed around the small space and several heads looked up. All except one. “You there. I’d like to speak to you.”</p>
<p>The first thing he registered was dark eyes meeting his, which was unusual for her kind, and then he took in the long, dark hair twisted up into some sort of coiffure he wasn’t familiar with. But somehow it fit her.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Her words -- or word really -- were clipped, her voice low, and it just made him want to lean in closer, though he should reprimand her for her insolence.</p>
<p>“I am in need of outfitting.”</p>
<p>He waved a hand and the others that had been working in the small space made themselves scarce. Where they went was of no concern to him.</p>
<p>“I hardly think you are in need of armor. Don’t you have an entire army to defend you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no. I don’t need armor.”</p>
<p>“Then I think you’re in the wrong place.” </p>
<p>She stood and tried to move past him, but he stood his ground, drawing himself up to his full height. She had no choice but to pause and glare at him.</p>
<p>“I am Kasius, son of Taryan.” He spoke with all the authority he had been taught to use when speaking to his inferiors. He usually didn’t need to use it since no one dared question him, so it felt awkward and practiced.</p>
<p>“I know who you are,” she said dismissively.</p>
<p>“Right.” He shifted uncomfortably. She was the most unusual creature he had even spoken to. “And who are you?”</p>
<p>“Sinara.”</p>
<p>“Sinara…” He tried the name out, forming the syllables in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Just Sinara.” </p>
<p>“Well, just Sinara, I am in need of some robes -- ugly sweaters, really -- for the next 25 days. It is a very important task.”</p>
<p>“Ugly sweaters?” Her brow furrowed and he watched her expression shift in interest. “We make armor and sparring gear for soldiers here. Not fancy robes for a prince.”</p>
<p>“I know. I just need a...a favor.”</p>
<p>“A favor?” Her voice was devoid of any clues to what she was thinking, though he’d noticed she didn’t give much away. Not in her tone and definitely not in her expression.</p>
<p>“I would compensate you for your efforts, of course.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” she echoed, not looking as impressed as he’d thought she would.</p>
<p>“Once people see your work, you will be revered as an accomplished seamstress through all of Hala.”</p>
<p>She snorted, and then spun around, pulling some sort of needle from the worktable. “I am no seamstress.”</p>
<p>He held up his hands, trying to placate her. He assumed she was smarter than she was acting. He wasn’t the heir, but he was still Taryan’s son. If she harmed him, that would be the end for her. </p>
<p>But at the same time he was impressed by her nerve. Not many people would have dared behave in such a manner towards him. He hoped she was wise enough to never do something like that in front of his brother or father -- not that they would step foot in a place like this.</p>
<p>“Alright. Not a seamstress. What are you then?” He’d learned enough at his father’s knee to know that everyone had a price. He just had to find the appropriate leverage. And after how she’d just reacted, he didn’t think he’d have much luck with jewels.</p>
<p>“I’m a soldier.” The look on her face told him he should have known that. But he had a hard time reconciling the woman in front of him with a battle-hardened soldier. But maybe the solution was right there.</p>
<p>“A soldier…” He pretended to think, studying her instead. She didn’t so much as blink. “Perhaps then I could offer you a place in my personal guard in exchange for your services.”</p>
<p>Her glare almost made him take the words back, but then she sighed heavily. “I suppose the prince’s personal guard is a step up from <i>this</i>.”</p>
<p>“I’m not so terrible.” He knew they were just making an exchange, trading one favor for another, but he still wanted her to like him.</p>
<p>“Then where is your guard right now?”</p>
<p>“Him? I lost him somewhere between the gate and the market.”</p>
<p>A single raised eyebrow told him exactly what she thought of that.</p>
<p>“I promise not to evade you if you join my guard.” She said something under her breath that he couldn’t quite hear. But somehow he didn’t think he’d mind her presence in his life the same way he did his regular guard. “So, what do you say?”</p>
<p>“What would I have to do?”</p>
<p>“I would need 25 robes in the Terran style ugly sweaters, and in exchange I will arrange for you to join my personal guard.”</p>
<p>She was silent, apparently weighing her options, though he couldn’t fathom what she had to contemplate. His offer was clearly better than her current situation.</p>
<p>“You’d have accommodations at the palace --”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>“Fine?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” She gave a barely perceptible nod. “I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>“Excellent. So here’s what I’m thinking…”</p><hr/>
<p>The first few days, the robes that were delivered to his rooms were a little plain -- with solid colors and even stitching creation intricate patterns across the chest and arms -- but after he sent a note back with the courier, she really stepped her work.</p>
<p>He examined himself in the mirror, appreciating the way the puffs of fabric around the collar and down the sleeves stood out. And she’d really outdone herself with the shimmery fabric that she’d used to create stars and moons. There would be no way for Faulnak to doubt his efforts at meeting his challenge.</p>
<p>Tonight was a political dinner -- a celebration of the newest alliance their family had formed. Faulnak had become engaged. Or rather, their father had arranged for a woman to marry him. Honestly it was the only way Faulnak would ever marry. He was a tyrant, and a bully, and just generally distasteful.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t even find the energy to be disgusted by the news. Not when Sinara’s work was so impeccable. Each day when the courier arrived he savored the moment of opening the box to see what she had prepared. He’d given her a general list of what would be appropriate. Fertility symbols, celestial bodies, and the like, but the rest of it was all her. And having such beautiful clothing was a balm to everything else in his life. Once Faulnak was married he’d hopefully become less of a target for his brother and father, but until then, each day was a struggle and he’d take whatever bits of joy that were to be found.</p>
<p>He waited in his rooms as long as he could -- she must finish at the end of her day and then send her creation to him immediately -- but eventually he had to go down to dinner. At least he would have something to look forward to once he survived another formal dinner with his family. Taking one last look around his room, he spared a glance for the parasitic plant he had hung from the ceiling. Terrans really were more fascinating than everyone gave them credit for.</p>
<p>“Kasius,” his father’s voice boomed, echoing around the hall. It sounded like he had already indulged in the finest alcohol his guests had provided as part of the arrangement. “How nice of you to join us.”</p>
<p>“I apologize for making you wait, father,” Kasius responded, keeping his voice as even as possible, knowing full well his father had done no such thing. Hopefully he’d be able to fade into the background and escape any further attention.</p>
<p>They passed through the courses, and Kasius only had to make small talk with those on each side of him. They seemed to be some sort of minor court members of Faulnak’s intended. He’d missed her name, but figured it didn’t much matter since she was dooming herself to a lifetime of misery anyway. </p>
<p>He was finally free from the interminable affair when there was a commotion from the entry. His father hadn’t seemed to notice, but as he was seated in the spot furthest from the head of the table, he was within hearing distance. He only waited a moment before excusing himself. His father would take issue with him no matter what choice he made, so he might as well earn his ire by leaving the table before the meal was over rather than by allowing his guests to be disturbed. Kasius figured he was just doing his part to make sure Faulnak got married. He needed all the help he could get.</p>
<p>“We already told you. Your kind aren’t wanted here.”</p>
<p>Two of the palace guards were in a heated argument with a figure in dark clothing. Clearly not some sort of brigand or assassin since there were no weapons drawn, but an intimidating figure nonetheless. He considered slipping back into the shadows when he noticed the box clutched in their hands. He’d recognize that box anywhere. </p>
<p>“What seems to be the problem?”</p>
<p>The two guards froze, coming to attention at the sound of his voice, while the third figure simply tugged at her cloak, straightening it. As he moved closer he became more certain that it was a woman.</p>
<p>“Sinara?”</p>
<p>She tugged her hood down, and he was hit once again by her beauty, though he was certain she wouldn’t appreciate him saying that. Even though he only knew her through her work, he felt sure of that fact.</p>
<p>“I was just delivering your robes. These <i>gentlemen</i> seemed determined to stop me. I thought the palace guard was better trained than that.”</p>
<p>“They are,” he assured her. Directing his attention to the guards, he added, “Leave us.”</p>
<p>As they resumed their posts, Sinara held the box out to him. He examined her for a moment, amused with the way she held his gaze. He was no longer surprised that she did it, but it still brought him a sort of happiness.</p>
<p>“Come.” He gave the command and started walking towards his quarters, sure in his assessment of her strategy. Even if she bristled at the command, her curiosity would make it impossible to ignore.</p>
<p>He didn’t turn around, but as they entered the corridor leading towards his rooms he heard a second set of footsteps, though they were quiet, behind him. Once he reached his door, he turned to greet her.</p>
<p>“Sinara, I’m so glad you’ve decided to deliver it yourself this time. I’ve been wanting to speak to you.”</p>
<p>“Speaking wasn’t part of our agreement.”</p>
<p>“I hardly think I should have to negotiate speaking.” He reached for her hands, taking the box from her and laying it on a table. “I just wanted to commend you for your excellent work. No one else could have done what you’ve done.”</p>
<p>She was silent, but he thought he saw the corner of her mouth tip up slightly. It was something. He wasn’t sure what it was about her, but she was nothing like anyone he’d ever met. Which wasn’t surprising since he’d only spent time with people who were of some political importance and the servants in the palace.</p>
<p>“I am very much looking forward to seeing what you have prepared for today.”</p>
<p>“Then you should open it.”</p>
<p>He moved slowly towards the table, savoring the moment, before breaking the ties and taking the lid from the box. Inside was a mass of dark blue fabric. There was an excess of fabric that he finally realized fell like waves over the robe. It was regal, and extravagant. Everything he’d want in an ugly sweater.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect. You are an amazing seamstress.”</p>
<p>He looked up, expecting to see adoration on her face, as was appropriate after receiving such a compliment. But instead she glared at him.</p>
<p>“I’m not a seamstress.”</p>
<p>“Right. Not a seamstress. A soldier.” He cleared his throat, not wanting her to be uncomfortable. “Even if you’re only half as good a soldier as you are at making ugly sweaters, you’d still be the best I’ve ever met. Maybe I should make you head of my guard.”</p>
<p>This time her expression was more what he expected, though he suspected it was due to a lack of compliments in her life and not because of his words specifically.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should.”</p>
<p>Kasius licked his lips, trying to think of more compliments to give her. He found he enjoyed the look of pleasure on her face. </p>
<p>“You would also be the most beautiful soldier I’ve ever met.”</p>
<p>“Oh? And do you make a habit of judging the beauty of your soldiers?”</p>
<p>“Well, no.” He shook his head, feeling off-balance again. “Only you.”</p>
<p>The words hung between them and she seemed to consider them, but at the same time she moved further away from him -- far enough away that she was now standing under the mistletoe.</p>
<p>He pointed a finger up until she looked towards the ceiling, the graceful curve of her neck drawing his eye.</p>
<p>“What is that? It’s hideous.” Her voice was even but she was still looking him in the eye, and he hoped that meant something.</p>
<p>“I don’t quite understand it, but it is another Terran tradition I was researching. Apparently they like to stand underneath this...and kiss.”</p>
<p>“Why would you want to kiss under <i>that</i>?”</p>
<p>She was looking at it speculatively. He wanted to kiss her, but he wasn’t sure what she’d think of it. She might interpret it all wrong.</p>
<p>“I assume it is part of a ritual. Some way they worship their sun god perhaps?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps. Terrans are mad anyway.” She was silent for a moment. “Well, are you going to kiss me or not?”</p>
<p>“K-kiss you?”</p>
<p>“It’s a tradition isn’t it? And you study traditions...unless you have someone else to kiss.”</p>
<p>“No,” he rushed to assure her. “No one else.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>And then they were kissing. He thought she’d been the one to pull him beneath the mistletoe, her lips cool against his, but as she pressed her body close to his he knew he was the one to wrap his arms around her and deepen the kiss.</p>
<p>It was a revelation, all her sharp edges becoming softer as he held her in his arms, their lips sliding against each other, and an unfamiliar sensation burning through him. Her tongue traced his bottom lip and he opened to her, eager to give her anything she wanted from him. It was serendipitous that they were so near his bed. It was entirely possible this wasn’t a method to worship the sun god, but part of a fertility ritual instead. Either way, he’d happily comply.</p>
<p>They moved apart slightly, needing breath, and he whispered her name. Her eyes met his for a few seconds and he was certain she was about to say something.</p>
<p>And then she turned and fled. He’d never managed to scare someone off by kissing them before. Maybe he really was as hopeless as his father said.</p>
<p>But as he lay in bed, recalling every moment of their conversation, he was more certain than ever that she had kissed him back with just as much fervor as he’d kissed her.</p><hr/>
<p>In the days that followed, Kasius made sure he was lingering near the entry hall each day when his new robes were delivered. He didn’t see Sinara for several days, she had opted to send a courier instead, but when she finally appeared again later in the evening than the usual delivery, he was waiting for her.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure I’d see you again.”</p>
<p>“Of course you’ll see me again. I’m going to be the head of your guard.” She said the words matter-of-factly and he nearly cried in relief.</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, you are.” He swallowed down his excitement. “I’ll have to fire someone, but I’ll gladly do it for you.”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “Whatever you have to do is fine. As long as you keep up your side of the bargain.”</p>
<p>“The bargain?” He’d started thinking of her as his, that she was helping him because she wanted to. But really it was part of the deal they’d made. Something he wanted for something she wanted. “Right...the bargain.”</p>
<p>A heavy silence sat between them before she thrust the box at him again.</p>
<p>“I didn’t kiss you because of our bargain. Far from it, actually.”</p>
<p>His jaw worked, but for once his brain failed him, and before he could think of anything smooth to say to her, she was gone. But the memory of her teasing grin and the wink she’d given him as she’d turned away was burned into his brain.</p>
<p>The days that followed were more of the same. Each day she’d appear with a box. Sometimes he’d meet her outside the palace and they’d share some banter. His side of the conversation had been carefully prepared, though he wasn’t sure about hers. Other days he’d lure her to his quarters to show her something interesting he’d discovered in his research. But somehow she always managed to leave just before he could confess his feelings.</p>
<p>She was by far the most intriguing woman he’d ever met. She could level him with a glance, disarm him with her words, or make his heart melt with a smile. It was completely unexpected, and utterly wonderful. Not having her in his life wasn’t an option anymore. He’d have her one way or another -- though hopefully it would be as his wife as not just as his guard. Though if that’s what she wanted he’d do his best to be satisfied with that. He’d rather have her in his life that way -- to see her and protect her the best he could, not that she needed it -- than not at all.</p>
<p>The Terran traditions had given him a glimpse of something he hadn’t known was possible. He’d known they were fascinating, but maybe the Terrans were on to something. </p>
<p>He was almost sure she was flirting with him. The way her hand brushed against his sometimes. The way she looked into his eyes. It all felt like it was leading somewhere. She’d given him the greatest gift he could have hoped for. By the 24th day of his ugly sweaters, Faulnak had run out of insults and seemed to be holding his tongue where Kasius was concerned. Hopefully his luck would hold for just one more day.</p>
<p>There was only one last box for Sinara to deliver. One last chance for him to finally say something. He just hoped he could do it right.</p>
<p>That night he had everything prepared, everything planned down to the last detail. The only thing missing was Sinara. He’d waited by the gate until the sun had gone down. Then he’d paced in the entry hall until the guards had given him a look that he didn’t want to test. But now he was in his quarters alone with his thoughts, wondering what had happened. He’d thought she would at least deliver the last box -- or send someone to if she didn’t want to see him.</p>
<p>He was pulled from his thoughts by a forceful knocking on his door. He walked to the door, his thoughts a jumbled mess, and then froze when he opened the door.</p>
<p>“Sinara.” He was proud of himself for keeping his voice so even, none of the surprise he felt evident.</p>
<p>“Kasius.” She nodded at him, then nodded down at the box when he didn’t move. “Can I come in?”</p>
<p>“Oh, of course. Come in. Come in.” He moved back, taking the box from her and setting it down out of the way. Whatever was inside was far less important than what he needed to say to her.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to talk to you.”</p>
<p>“To me? About what?”</p>
<p>“I have one last favor to ask of you.”</p>
<p>“Another favor?” The expression on her face had shifted. She looked more likely to punch him in the face than to kiss him again, but he decided to move forward anyway.</p>
<p>“Have dinner with me?” The words spilled out before he could think of a way to phrase it better. When she didn’t react, he tried again. “Another Terran tradition is to have a feast and exchange gifts.”</p>
<p>She finally looked around and seemed to notice the flora he had covered the room in and the elaborate table setting in the middle of the room. She nodded, and he opened the door again, snapping his fingers once to signal to the servants to bring in the meal.</p>
<p>But the time he returned she was running her finger along the rim of a plate.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I didn’t bring anything for you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I didn’t expect you to --”</p>
<p>“Except this.”</p>
<p>And then she was kissing him again, and the sensation was every bit as amazing as the first time. Her body was warm and her lips were soft but moved with purpose against his. She fit in his arms perfectly and he wondered how he’d gotten by for this long without her.</p>
<p>“Honesty that’s much better than what I got for you,” he said against her lips, earning a low laugh that lodged somewhere in his heart.</p>
<p>“All I have for you is this.” He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her, but she let it drop to the floor as she kissed him again, this time with more passion, and he found that he’d much rather explore this further than wait for her to open her gift. “I love you, Sinara.”</p>
<p>“And I love you. Ugly sweaters and all.”</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear. Because I have been researching more Terran traditions. And I think you might be interested in some of them --”</p>
<p>Her lips cut him off again and he found that he very much liked the way that Sinara carried on a conversation. By the time they came up for air again their food was cold and the room was dark. But that was fine because they had all the time in the universe to find out what came next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>